freecivfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Usuari:Joancreus/Laboratori/PMF
__TOC__ Jugar D'acord, m'he instal·lat el Freeciv. Com s'hi juga? thumb|right|200px|Com començar a la versió 2.1 thumb|right|200px|Com iniciar la partida a la versió 2.1 El Freeciv és un sistema client/servidor. Però en la majoria de casos ni te n'adones; el servidor s'executa automàticament quan comences una partida nova. Per tant, si no és que tens una de les versions més antigues del client de Freeciv, l'únic que has de fer és executar el client. Fes-ho fent doble-clic al programa executable civclient o escriure civclient en un terminal. Un cop el client comença, selecciona . Ara pots retocar els paràmetres de la partida (els valors per defecte ja van bé per una partida d'un sol jugador de nivell principiant) i prem el botó . Un cop la partida ha començat pots trobar més informació al menú . Si no has jugat mai en cap joc de l'estil de Civilization, t'interessarà sobretot la secció Com jugar. Pots continuar canviant els paràmetres de la partida via l'opció del menú . Escriu /help in the línia de xat (o línia de comandes del servidor) per obtenir més informació sobre comandes del servidor. Hi ha explicacions més detallades sobre com jugar a Freeciv al fitxer que es distribueix amb el codi font, i al manual online que està disponible en aquest web. El manual es refereix tant al client com al servidor, però pot ser que no sigui de la versió exacta a què estàs jugant. Està disponible en diversos idiomes, i es pot baixar per consultar-lo en offline. Com es juga amb més d'un jugador? Hi ha dos tipus de jocs multijugador per jugar: jocs locals i jocs globals. Les següents instruccions són per al client gtk. Altres clients es comporten de forma semblant. Per fer una partida local, només has d'executar una nova partida com normalment fas. Quan siguis a la pantalla prèvia a la partida espera que els altres jugadors es connectin. Ara els teus companys (a la mateixa xarxa) han d'engegar els seus clients, triar i anar a la pestanya . Hauria de sortir-hi llistat el servidor existent; fes -hi doble-clic per jugar. Per fer una partida global, no has de engegar el joc tu sinó que t'has de connectar a un servidor que ja s'està executant a Internet. Tria i seguidament fes clic a . Hauria d'aparèixer una llista de servidors actius; fes doble-clic en un d'ells per unir-te a una partida. Una altra opció és connectar-te directament a un servidor específic, suposant que sàpigues l'adreça IP i el port del servidor on t'estàs connectant. Aquest servidor apareixerà a la pestanya Xarxa d'Àrea Local. Pots engegar el servidor a mà (amb civserver en un terminal o fent doble-clic a l'executable) i connectar-t'hi directament des de tots els clients. També pots engegar el servidor amb l'opció -m de la línia de comandes, i apareixerà a la llista de jocs globals quan l'altra gent es connecti al metaservidor. On és el xat aquest de què parleu, i com puc xatejar? :Més informació: Xat El xat està situat a la part inferior de la finestra. De vegades, has d'activar una pestanya per veure'l. La línia de xat es pot fer servir per xerrar normalment o per donar comandes de servidor escrivint: /Comanda thumb|center|900px| El xat Per què no puc atacar a les unitats dels altres jugadors? thumb|right|225px|Com cancel·lar el tractat Abans els has de declarar la guerra. , . Veure la següent pregunta (Comences en guerra amb tots els jugadors, però sempre t'ofereixen un tractat d'alto el foc en el moment del primer contacte. Aquest tractat s'ha de trencar abans no puguis atacar a les unitats i ciutats del jugador). Com declaro la guerra a un altre jugador? Vés al diàleg de jugadors, selecciona el jugador, i clica el botó . Això et farà passar de l'estat "alto el foc" o "armistici" cap a "guerra". Si ja havies signat un tractat permanent amb el jugador pot ser que ho hagis de fer més d'un cop. Com faig cimeres diplomàtiques? thumb|left|225px|Exemple d'una cimera Obre l'informe de jugadors. Selecciona un jugador. Clica el botó . Però recorda que abans has d'haver contactat amb el jugador o bé tenir una ambaixada en una de les seves ciutats. Abans de la versió 2.0, els jugadors IA no podien negociar tractats i per tant no podies fer-hi cimeres. Com puc intercanviar diners amb els altres jugadors? Si vols fer un intercanvi monetari, primer introdueix la quantitat a la casella "Or" dels dos jugadors, i llavors prem per incloure la clàusula al tractat. Com puc canviar la manera com acaba una partida de Freeciv? Una partida de Freeciv estàndard acaba quan només un jugador/equip queda viu, quan la nau espacial d'un jugador arriba a Alpha Centauri, o quan arribes a l'any final - el que passi primer. Pots canviar l'any final per defecte canviant el paràmetre endyear. Pots fer-ho amb l'opció de menú (mira Opcions del Servidor) del menú o escrivint al xat alguna cosa com: /set endyear 3000 Pots finalitzar un joc que s'està executant immediatament amb: /endgame Per a més informació, prova: /help endgame Si vols evitar que el joc finalitzi amb la carrera espacial, pots canviar el paràmetre spacerace a través del diàleg o amb el xat: /set spacerace 0 No pots canviar la condició de victòria per conquesta. Un jugador que derroti tots els enemics sempre guanyarà la partida. Els meus prats irrigats només em produeixen 2 de menjar. És un error? No és cap error. És com ha de ser. El teu govern és probablement despotisme, que té una penalització de -1 sempre que un quadre produeixi més de dues unitats de menjar/producció/comerç. Hauries de canviar el teu govern (mira Govern per eliminar aquesta penalització. Com puc jugar contra l'ordinador? Veure també Com puc crear equips de jugadors IA o humans? En la majoria dels casos, quan inicies una partida pots canviar el nombre de jugadors, i el seu nivell de dificultat, directament amb el menú desplegable. Fixa't que el nombre de jugadors inclou els jugadors humans (si el paràmetre aifill val 5 s'afegeixen jugadors IA fins que el nombre total de jugadors sigui 5). Si estàs jugant en un servidor remot, hauràs de fer-ho manualment. Canvia l'opció de servidor aifill mitjançant el diàleg , o fes-ho a la línia de xat amb alguna cosa així: /set aifill 30 Els nivells de dificultat es fixen amb les comandes /cheating,/hard, /normal, /easy, i /novice, per als nivells trampós, difícil, normal, fàcil, i principiant, respectivament. També pots crear jugadors IA de manera individual. Per exemple, per crear un jugador IA fàcil i un de difícil, fes: /create ai1 /hard ai1 /create ai2 /easy ai2 /list Hi ha més detalls al fitxer que ve amb Freeciv i el manual online en aquest lloc web. Puc construir el palau o la sala del tron com als jocs comercials de Civilization? No. Aquest detall no existeix a Freeciv, i no hi serà fins que algú en dibuixi els gràfics. Puc crear terra sobre el mar/transformar oceà en terra? thumb|right|230px|Exemple de convertir un oceà a aiguamoll. Sí. Pots fer-ho posant unitats d'enginyers en un transport, i anant cap a la casella d'oceà on vols crear terra (ha d'estar en una cantonada de terra). Clica damunt del transport per mostrar una llista dels enginyers transportats, i activa'ls. Llavors, dóna'ls l'ordre de transformar la casella en aiguamolls. Trigarà molt de temps, això sí, per tant val més provar-ho amb sis enginyers alhora. Puc canviar paràmetres o regles per obtenir diferents tipus de jocs? I tant. Abans de començar la partida, pots canviar paràmetres diferents mitjançant el diàleg d'opcions del servidor (disponible a la pantalla pre-joc). També pots canviar aquests paràmetres o donar comandes de servidor amb la línia de xat. Si ho fas amb el xat, fes servir la comanda /show per mostrar els paràmetres que es modifiquen més freqüentment (veure show), o /help per obtenir ajuda sobre un paràmetre en particular, o /set per modificar un paràmetre a cert valor (veure set). Després de començar la partida encara pots canviar alguns paràmetres (però d'altres no). Els mapes mundials es poden crear amb l'editor de mapes CivWorld' (disponible per separat). També es poden editar els fitxers desats de partides reals: desa el joc, i obre'l amb '''civworld (o amb un editor de textos, si ets ambiciós). Pots crear jocs de regles o "modpacks" - conjunts alternatius d'unitats, edificis i tecnologies. Alguns jocs de regles diferents ja vénen amb la distribució de Freeciv, inclosos civ1 (mode compatible amb Civilization 1), civ2 (mode compatible amb Civilization 2), i history (més acurats històricament). Fes servir la comanda rulesetdir (veure rulesetdir) per canviar el joc de regles (p.ex. /rulesetdir civ2). Fixa't que el mecanisme de jocs de regles encara s'està refinant de versió en versió; a la 2.1 podràs triar el joc de regles directament mitjançant la pantalla de pre-joc. Finalment, actualitza't. El Freeciv continua millorant de versió en versió: una regla pot modificar-se quan la llista de correu es posa d'acord que no és 'correcta'. Segueix, per exemple, les Notícies. Fins a quin punt és compatible Freeciv amb els jocs Civilization comercials? Freeciv es va crear com a versió multijugador de Civilization™ amb els jugadors movent-se de forma simultània. Les regles i els elements de Civilization II, i les funcionalitats requerides pel joc individual, com ara els jugadors IA es van afegir després. Encara és un objectiu clar fer que el motor de joc de Freeciv sigui 100% compatible amb Civilization™ I i II, però només com a opció. Per aquesta raó, Freeciv ve amb tres configuracions de joc (jocs de regles): els modpacks civ1 i civ2 implementen les regles del joc, els elements i les funcionalitats que el fan tan pròxim a Civilization I i Civilization II, respectivament, com sigui possible, mentre que el modpack default intenta reflectir la modalitat de joc més popular entre els jugadors de Freeciv. Les funcionalitats de Civilization I i II que no s'han implementat són principalment les que no suposarien cap millora (o gairebé) en joc multijugador, i ningú no està treballant per tancar aquesta discrepància. Discussions rellevants a la llista de correu freeciv-dev: * el gener de 1999 * el juny de 1999 * l'abril de 2000 Es treballa poc, o gens en la implementació de funcionalitats d'altres jocs similars, com ara SMAC, CTP o Civilization III. Veure la llista de diferències de Mike Jing i dues discussions de juliol de 2002. Per tant, l'objectiu de compatibilitat es fa servir principalment com a factor limitador del desenvolupament: quan s'afegeix una funcionalitat nova a Freeciv que fa que el joc sigui diferent, sempre s'implementa de manera que el comportament de "transició" continuï disponible com a opció. Veure també Projectes. Els meus rivals sembla que poden fer dues tirades en una! Les funcionalitats de multijugador de Freeciv són asíncrones: durant un torn, els moviments dels clients connectats es processen en l'ordre en què es reben. Els moviments que gestiona el servidor s'executen entre torn i torn. Això permet que els jugadors humans sorprenguin els seus rivals sent llestos amb la comanda "anar a", o simplement, sent ràpids. En algunes versions antigues, errors al motor de joc permetien de vegades que els jugadors IA es moguessin dos cops seguits contra els humans. A partir de Freeciv 2.0, això ja no hauria de passar. A Freeciv 2.1 hi ha una opció de servidor per modificar el moviment alternatiu (simultaneousphases), on només un jugador podrà moure les seves unitats en un moment donat. Sóc molt superior al meu oponent però la seva última ciutat està en una illa 1x1, no la puc conquerir, i no vol rendir-se. Què puc fer? Investiga guerra amfíbia, construeix marines, i enxampa'ls. Per què els jugadors IA són tan difícils al nivell 'fàcil'? No t'expandeixes prou ràpid. Mira una discussió a la llista freeciv-dev. També, a les versions 2.0 i següents, prova-ho amb el nivell 'principiant' Veure també aquesta discussió al Fòrum de Freeciv. Sigues conscient que el Freeciv 2.0.0 té un problema que fa que els jugadors IA fàcils siguin tan bons com els difícils a l'hora d'expandir-se. Si és aquest el teu cas, actualitza't a la 2.0.1 o superior. També pots inhabilitar la Penombra de Guerra. Així, veuràs els atacs de l'IA. Fes '/set fogofwar 0' a la línia de xat. Perquè els jugadors IA són tan fàcils en nivell 'difícil'? Diferents raons. Per exemple, l'IA està molt provat i adaptat al joc de regles i als paràmetres per defecte del servidor. Encara que al codi hi ha unes quantes previsions per adaptar-se a modificacions de regles, jugar amb condicions diferents li suposa un desavantatge. Encara que, més que res, l'IA no té una estratègia bona, que ho tingui tot en compte, que no sigui "eliminar la nació x". Per més detalls, veure IA. Per fer el joc més difícil, pots intentar posar alguns o tots els IA en un equip. Això assegurarà que no perdin temps ni recursos negociant entre ells, i els dediquin a intentar eliminar-te. També s'ajudaran entre ells intercanviant-se tecnologies. Pots fer servir la comanda team per crear els equips abans de començar la partida. Per equips d'IA, primer has de crear els jugadors amb la comanda create. Per exemple /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 equipia /team ai2 equipia Fixa't que "equipia" només és el nom de l'equip dels jugadors IA. Pots formar també més d'un equip IA fent servir noms d'equip diferents, o posar alguns jugadors IA al teu equip. Quina diferència hi ha entre els jugadors IA i els humans? Què volen dir els nivells de dificultat? Els jugadors IA de Freeciv fan la seva tirada al servidor, en part abans del moviment de tots els clients, i en part després. Al contrari dels clients, poden veure l'estat complet del joc, incloent tota la informació sobre altres jugadors. A més, els jugadors IA Difícils poden veure totes les unitats del joc, i no els afecta la penombra de guerra. Els jugadors IA poden canviar la producció sense penalització, i canviar de govern sense passar per l'anarquia. A més, els jugadors IA Difícils poden fixar la seva ciència, taxes o luxes al 100%, sense importar quin govern tenen. Apart d'això, els jugadors IA no fan trampes. A més, els IA fàcils no tenen tanta ànsia per construir ciutats, i als nivells fàcil i normal, els IA 'obliden' on són les cabanes i no poden planejar atacs contra unitats enemigues que no haurien d'haver vist. Com puc jugar amb graella hexagonal? En 2.0, és possible jugar amb caselles hexagonals en comptes de rectangulars. Per fer-ho, has de modificar la topologia abans que comenci la partida /set topology 13 i canviar a un joc de caselles hexagonals (isophex ve inclòs a 2.0). Fixa't que si ho fas malament, pots acabar jugant amb un joc de caselles rectangular sobre una graella que en "realitat" és hexagonal, o jugant amb un joc de caselles hexagonal sobre una graella rectangular - segurament no és això el que vols. Si comences una partida nova, la graella (topology) es fixarà automàticament perquè concordi amb el teu joc de caselles. Però com que no pots canviar el joc de caselles a la pantalla de pre-joc això no és massa útil. Pots provar d'executar el client com a civclient -t isophex per fixar el joc de caselles immediatament només començar. Com puc crear equips de jugadors IA o humans? Veure també Com puc jugar contra l'ordinador?. A la 2.0, els equips no són del tot estables, però s'hi pot jugar força bé. Malauradament, has de fer servir la interfície de línia de comandes (per la línia de xat) per formar els equips. Primer de tot prova la comanda /list. Això et mostrarà tots els jugadors que s'han creat, incloent els jugadors humans i els IA. Els jugadors IA creats amb aifill no sortiran aquí (no es creen fins que no comença la partida) i per tant no pots assignar-los a cap equip. Per assignar jugadors IA a equips, primer els has de crear, fent /create ia1 per crear un jugador IA anomenat "ia1". Ara, ja pots assignar els jugadors als equips. Per fer-ho es fa servir la comanda "team". Per exemple, per crear dos jugadors IA i posar-los al mateix equip pots fer /create ia1 /create ia2 /team ia1 equip1 /team ia2 equip1 També pots assignar equips als jugadors humans, és clar. Si tens dubtes, fes servir la comanda /list un altre cop; et mostrarà el nom de l'equip assignat a cada jugador. Assegura't que comproves els equips abans de començar la partida; no pots canviar d'equip després de començar i un error de tecleig aquí (com ara escriure "eqiup1" en comptes d'"equip1") et posarà a l'equip que no és. Vull més acció. A Freeciv, l'expansió ho és tot, fins i tot més que als jocs Civilization comercials d'un sol jugador. A alguns jugadors se'ls fa pesat construir un imperi durant hores i hores sense ni tan sols trobar cap enemic. Consulta algunes tècniques per accelerar el joc. La idea bàsica és reduir el temps i l'espai permès per l'expansió tant com sigui possible. Una idea per al mode multijugador és afegir jugadors IA: redueixen encara més l'espai per jugador, i pots marejar-los de bon començament sense que els altres humans en sigui conscients. Això només funciona quan ets capaç de guanyar l'IA, és clar. Una altra idea és crear situacions de partida on els jugadors ja estan totalment desenvolupats. Encara no hi ha suport automàtic per això, però pots crear mapes poblats amb CivWorld. No veig les rutes comercials al diàleg de ciutat (GTK+) A partir de Freeciv 2.1, pots veure l'efecte de les rutes comercials fent clic esquerre i mantenint al valor del comerç a la part superior esquerra del diàleg de ciutat. Freeciv en català He trobat una falta a la traducció! Ja passa, això. Si trobes algun error, o creus que alguna cosa es podria redactar millor, envia un correu als traductors que surten en aquest enllaç. Ho corregirem de cara a la propera versió. Per què Catalunya no és una nació "moderna"? Per evitar baralles, la comunitat Freeciv té unes regles molt estrictes: per sortir a la llista de nacions modernes, s'ha de ser un país independent. Si no, estàs al mateix nivell que els fenicis. Fa pensar, no? La descripció de Catalunya fa pena! Sí, això de "regió d'Espanya, a prop dels Pirineus"... Catalunya ha figurat dins el Freeciv com a nació des de fa molt de temps; a més, comptant amb ciutats de tots els Països Catalans. Però quan es va afegir la descripció, no tenien cap català a mà, i va quedar això. S'ha corregit, però no a temps per aquesta versió. A la propera hi haurà una descripció més acurada històricament. Comunitat Freeciv viola algun dret dels creadors de Civilization I o II? Hi ha hagut uns quants debats sobre això i la resposta més sincera sembla que és: no ho sabem. Freeciv no conté cap material directament tret dels jocs Civilization comercials (els mantenidors de Freeciv sempre han estat molt estrictes a l'hora d'assegurar que el material que es contribueix a la distribució o al web de Freeciv no viola el copyright de ningú). El nom de Freeciv probablement no viola cap marca registrada. La interfície d'usuari és semblant, però amb moltes diferències (deliberades). El joc en si es pot configurar perquè sigui pràcticament idèntic a Civilization I o II, així que si les regles d'un joc són patentables, i si les d'aquells jocs han estat patentades, llavors pot ser que Freeciv infringeixi aquesta patent, però no creiem que sigui el cas. Per cert, hi ha bones raons per assumir que Freeciv no perjudica de cap manera les vendes de cap dels jocs Civilization comercials. Com em desperto, demà? Per aquesta, estem oberts a suggeriments. Pots provar de donar Freeciv al teu cap. No hi ha cap garantia, però pot ser que es llevi més tard que tu. Però pensa que si després te'l trobes a Civilization Anònims, és el moment de canviar de feina. On puc fer preguntes o enviar millores? Per fer preguntes sobre el joc, la instal·lació, o la resta d'aquest web als Fòrums de Freeciv. Dels pegats i avisos d'error és millor informar-ne al sistema de seguiment d'errors de bugs.freeciv.org. El que es rep a bugs.freeciv.org s'envia automàticament a la llista de correu de desenvolupament, amb un identificador a l'assumpte; les respostes que mantinguin l'identificador d'error es podran seguir de manera adequada al sistema de seguiment d'errors si respectes el camp "reply-to" del correu. Temes Tècnics He trobat un error al programa, què faig? Veure Informes d'errors. He engegat un servidor però el client no el troba! Per defecte, el teu servidor es pot trobar al host localhost (la teva pròpia màquina), al port 5555; aquest són els valors per defecte que fa servir el teu client quan demana a quina partida vols connectar-te. Per tant, si amb aquests valors no pots connectar-te, o bé el teu servidor està aturat, o has fet servir l'opció -p per engegar-lo en un port diferent, o la configuració de xarxa del teu sistema està espatllada. Per engegar un servidor local, vés a /usr/local/bin i executa civserver. Llavors escriu "start" per començar! mike@localhost:/usr/local/bin$ ./civserver This is the server for Freeciv version 2.0.8 You can learn a lot about Freeciv at http://www.freeciv.org/ 2: Now accepting new client connections. > start Starting game. 2: Loading rulesets Si el servidor no s'està executant, NO podràs connectar-te al teu servidor local. Si no pots connectar-te a cap de les altres partides que surten llistades, p.ex. les del servidor públic, un firewall de la teva organització/proveïdor d'Internet t'està bloquejant la connexió. Puc jugar al meu servidor, però el metaservidor sembla que no funciona. Ara tenim servidors de partides dedicats (pubserver.freeciv.org i civ.alkar.net), així que si el teu botó de presenta una llista buida, segurament tens alguna cosa malament a la teva configuració. Primer, comprova la versió del teu Freeciv. Les versions entre 1.14.2 i 1.9.0 (ambdues incloses) fan servir el metaservidor vell, la 2.0 i superiors fan servir el nou; si barreges versions, pot ser que rebis la llista que no toca. Si pots veure la pàgina del metaservidor amb el teu navegador, i surten servidors al llistat, però el botó del client encara no els llista, pot ser que estiguis darrere d'un proxy web no transparent. Veure configuració del proxy per una explicació més detallada. Com canvio la cadena d'informació del metaservidor? Fes servir les comandes /metamessage o /metatopic. Veure /help metamessage. Tinc l'última versió? He d'actualitzar-me? La versió estable de Freeciv actual és . Per un resum dels canvis que hi ha en aquesta versió mira el fitxer NEWS (veure w:c:Freeciv:NEWS també). El fitxer NEWS-#.#.# només s'actualitza quan hi ha una nova versió; les actualitzacions que es fan a Subversion es poden consultar als arxius de freeciv-commits (veure Llistes de correu) i els canvis al codi es poden veure amb el navegador online de codi font. Si decideixes d'actualitzar-te, vés a la pàgina de baixades pel codi font o binaris que ens han contribuït. No tots els binaris precompilats ni ports a diferents sistemes s'han actualitzat encara a la . Si pots contribuir-hi, si us plau, fes-ho! Prepara un paquet i anuncia-ho a freeciv-dev@gna.org. Els clients i servidors de versions diferents són sovint incompatibles degut a canvis en el protocol client/servidor. Notaràs les incompatibilitats per un error de 'capacitats no concordants' (o 'mismatching capabilities' si el servidor està en anglès). Per exemple, la 2.0.0 i la 2.0.8 són compatibles; la 2.0.0 i la 2.1.0 no ho són. "cannot open display :0" El client Freeciv no pot obrir una finestra al teu display X local. Tens engegat un servidor X, almenys? Potser l'has d'instal·lar i executar, o canviar a un Freeciv que no necessiti X; veure la pregunta anterior. En Mac OS X, prova d'engegar el client Freeciv des de la sessió de xterm executada des de X. HOME directory not set? El client Freeciv ha d'escriure un fitxer de configuració anomenat .civclientrc al teu directori $HOME. En MS Windows, la variable d'entorn $HOME no sempre està inicialitzada. Això es pot fer des de la finestra DOS o amb un fitxer .bat, per exemple: set home=C:\freeciv Si surt aquest error, pots jugar igualment, però les teves opcions de client no es desaran. Com puc iniciar la següent partida? Un civserver en execució només pot portar una sola partida. Un cop la partida s'ha engegat amb la comanda /start, és impossible tornar-la a engegar. Per començar una partida nova, atura amb /quit el servidor i engega'n un de nou; llavors torna-hi a connectar el client. A pubserver.freeciv.org tenim programari addicional que torna a engegar els servidors automàticament quan ja no hi queda ningú connectat. Com puc reprendre una partida desada? Si per algun motiu no pots fer servir l'interfície de la pantalla inicial per carregar una partida, pots carregar-la directament amb la línia de comandes del servidor (veure les opcions de línia de comandes). Pots engegar civserver amb l'opció -f, per exemple civserver -f civgame1150.sav O pots fer servir la comanda /load dins del servidor abans d'engegar la partida. Assegura't que deses la partida manualment, perquè el servidor només ho fa automàticament cada deu torns, per defecte. El servidor no pot guardar partides! En una partida local, les partides es desaran al directori de partides desades per defecte del Freeciv (típicament ~/.freeciv/saves/). Si estàs executant el servidor des de la línia de comandes, però, les partides es desaran al directori actual. Si la variable de servidor saveturns està inicialitzada, el servidor desarà la partida automàticament de manera periòdica (cosa que en alguns casos pot consumir força espai de disc). En tot cas, cal que comprovis el propietari, permisos, i espai o quota de disc per al directori o partició on estàs intentant de guardar les partides. Per què alguns menús del client Freeciv no estan permesos? Els menús que no es poden fer servir queden inhabilitats. Això significa que alguns menús seran inhabilitats abans de començar la partida, o només es permetran quan seleccionis una unitat, o si la partida ha acabat. També pot ser que ni tan sols estiguis connectat a un servidor del joc. Si engegues el client, t'hauria de permetre començar una nova partida automàticament (amb el botó ). També pots provar d'executar el servidor des de la línia de comandes (amb civserver) i després connectar-t'hi manualment amb el client (connecta't a localhost). Utilitza la comanda /start per començar la partida un cop t'hagis connectat. El servidor carregarà llavors alguns fitxers de configuració de què depenen alguns dels menús. Com puc obtenir informació sobre unitats, edificis, tipus de terreny i tecnologies? Hi ha molta ajuda sobre això al menú d' , però només quan ja ha començat la partida - això és perquè totes aquestes coses són configurables fins aquest punt; veure també Per què alguns menús del client Freeciv no estan permesos? (Cal treballar una mica aquí per fer-ho més intuïtiu). A partir de la versió 2.1, el joc ve amb un aprenentatge interactiu. Per executar-lo, selecciona al menú principal, i després carrega l'escenari aprenentatge. Fora del client Freeciv, tenim alguns tutorials en línia en anglès a la secció de documents. Hi ha un graf de l'arbre tecnològic (per defecte) a la wiki o el que ha fet David Pfitzner. Les tecles de fletxes diagonals no em funcionen en Solaris. Exactament per què, no ho sabem, però has de canviar algunes tecles amb xmodmap. Del meu .xinitrc: xmodmap -e 'keycode 27 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 31 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 34 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 35 = Right' \ -e 'keycode 76 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 98 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 120 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 100 = Right' Veure també el fil d'Abril del 2000 sobre aquest tema. Els elements del menú no funcionen en KDE. Desactiva NumLock. Les noves finestres s'envien al darrera en KDE i se m'hi acumulen. Quan s'obren finestres especials al client Xaw activades des d'altres finestres, p.ex. el diàleg de Canviar producció a la finestra de ciutat, la finestra que estava oberta abans s'envia al darrera de tot. Al cap d'una estona, el client s'alenteix degut al nombre de finestres de ciutat obertes, i s'han de tancar una per una. Pot passar el mateix amb les finestres d'informes. Aquest problema (PR#866; veure el comentari del mantenidor) és específic del gestor de finestres KDE. Si saps alguna manera d'esquivar-lo, si us plau fes-nos ho saber. El client es queixa que no pot llegir el fitxer .civclientrc. No passa res: el fitxer es crearà per emmagatzemar les teves opcions de client, de seguida que les desis; però d'entrada no ve. El client Freeciv em fa un core quan l'engego! Continua llegint si estàs fent servir el client Xaw en algunes distribucions de Linux o IRIX. Probablement, el problema és una versió millorada de la llibreria Xaw, (Xaw3d, Xaw95, o neXtaw). Un binari de Freeciv compilat amb la llibreria Xaw 'normal' tindrà un error de segmentació en engegar si es fa servir amb aquestes. Remeis: * El Freeciv es pot recompilar perquè faci servir Xaw3d, si el tens: fes configure --with-xaw3d * Assegura't que el libXaw.so que veu Freeciv és una versió no millorada (instal·lant el paquet apropiat, apuntant a la versió correcta amb variables d'entorn, o com sigui; els detalls depenen de la plataforma) * Si per algun motiu no pots, però hi ha un libXaw.a 'normal' en algun lloc: busca per les Makefiles i canvia les línies que continguin -lXaw a /usr/X11/lib/libXaw.a, o on sigui que libXaw.a estigui a la teva màquina; després recompila-ho (això ho va suggerir ) * Instal·la GTK+ (si encara no ho està), compila i fes servir el client GTK+ en comptes del Xaw. Aquest problema estava documentat a la base de dades de suport de SuSE Linux. Si el SEGV que pateixes en engegar és degut a un problema diferent, si us plau avisa-ho amb el sistema d'informe d'errors dels desenvolupadors, enviant-ho a bugs@freeciv.org. Freeciv no es compila per culpa de les llibreries Xaw. Reportat amb Debian 2.1: > make2: Entering directory `/usr/src/freeciv/client' > Making all in gui-xaw > make3: Entering directory `/usr/src/freeciv/client/gui-xaw' > gcc -DHAVE_CONFIG_H -I. -I. -I../.. -I. -I./.. -I./../include > -I../../common -I../../intl -I/usr/X11R6/include -g -O2 -Wall -c > pixcomm.c > In file included from pixcomm.c:54: > pixcommp.h:54: X11/Xaw3d/CommandP.h: No such file or directory > make3: *** pixcomm.o Error 1 ... Això torna a ser una confusió de Xaw/Xaw3d. En aquest cas particular, el paquet Debian xaw3dg no està instal·lat al sistema. Per seleccionar el Xaw normal o el Xaw3d explíctiament, fes: ./configure --with-xaw ... ./configure --with-xaw3d ... Quan compilo Freeciv des de fonts, no troba la comanda no. Aquest missatge d'error estúpid, o possiblement d'altres, pot aparèixer si fas ./configure --with-included-gettext per fer servir la llibreria multilingual support|de suport multilingüe (GNU gettext) que es distribueix amb Freeciv, però després canvies d'opinió. El problema és la creació d'un libintl.h -> intl/libgettext.h que s'hauria de treure quan es reconfigura, però no ho fa. Veure aquesta pregunta que es va fer a freeciv-dev i la resposta que s'hi va donar. El mateix missatge d'error pot aparèixer si no tens gettext al teu sistema i t'oblides de fer servir --with-included-gettext. Com compilo Freeciv en Solaris? Solaris (2.5 i superiors) té la seva pròpia versió d'X a /usr/openwin, la seva pròpia versió de make a /usr/ccs/bin/make, i el seu propi compilador (que es compra per separat) que, si el tens, està a /opt/SUNWspro/bin. Solaris no proporciona la llibreria XPM, que cal per al client Xaw; tampoc no proporciona res del que cal per imlib, gdk i gtk, que es requereix per crear el client GTK+. (Tot això es pot compilar, però, i ara és instal·lable més fàcilment amb la distribució de GNOME Ximian.) Per complicar-ho una mica més, molts administradors de sistema hi afegeixen les X del MIT (noramalment a /usr/X11), el make de GNU, i el compilador gcc. Si estàs de pega, el procediment ./configure && make es confondrà amb totes aquestes versions d'eines. No obstant, amb una mica de paciència, tot es pot compilar sense problemes. Els detalls són al document de Freeciv. Com compilo Freeciv amb Solaris o FreeBSD? A Solaris, FreeBSD, i alguns altres sistems, el make per defecte no és el de GNU. Per compilar has de fer: ./configure --disable-cvs-deps --disable-nls per inhabilitar les parts específiques de GNU del Makefile, o bé fer servir directament el make de GNU. No m'agrada la vista isomètrica! Com puc jugar amb gràfics a l'estil Civilization I? Inicia el client com civclient --tiles trident Ara també hi ha una opció de client al menú de . Quines altres opcions de IGU tinc per al client de Freeciv? L'apariència de la teva IGU ve determinada principalment pel client Freeciv que facis servir. El client original està basat en el joc de widgets d'Athena (Xaw), que és ràpid i està molt estès, però molts usuaris el troben passat de moda. El client també es pot compilar per fer servir Xaw3d. De vegades, les noves funcionalitats només s'implementen a la versió GTK+ 2, però la de Xaw encara té un avantatge de velocitat. Tant els clients xaw com el gtk es compilen i executen en qualsevol de les variants de Unix que coneixem, no sols les que tenim amb suport d'instal·lació nadiu a la nostra secció de baixades. Per l'Amiga i MS Windows, hi ha clients que fan servir el sistema de finestres nadiu en comptes d'X11. Tots dos estan mantinguts activament i a l'arbre de Subversion principal. Alguns detalls de l'IGU es poden configurar des del client en execució. L'impacte més gran el fa el joc de caselles que es faci servir per mostrar el terreny, les ciutats, les unitats, etc. Es pot especificar un joc de caselles quan el client s'engega. Hi ha disponibles per separat d'altres jocs de caselles en ambdues categories a la nostra pàgina de baixades. No distribuïm jocs de caselles del joc Civilization™ comercial per motius evidents de copyright. Com habilito/inhabilito el suport de so? El client es pot engegar sense so proporcionant els arguments de línia de comandes: -P none Hi ha instruccions addicionals al fitxer ./doc/README.sound de la distribució font. Fixeu-vos si us plau que els sons estàndard s'extreuen al directori data/stdsounds amb el fitxer d'especificacions data/stdsounds.soundspec. Per una instal·lació per a tot el sistema, pots extreure'ls a /usr/local/share/freeciv, perquè existeixi el directori /usr/local/share/freeciv/data/stdsounds. Llavors pots engegar el client de la manera següent: civclient -P -S stdsounds Si això no funciona, prova: civclient -d 3 -P Això et donarà informació de depuració (p.ex., per què no funciona el so). On puc trobar més informació sobre els fitxers *.ruleset? Hi ha documentació al directori ./doc/, com per exemple ./doc/README.effects. El joc de regles per defecte també té una explicació mínima sobre què volen dir tots els camps; així, per exemple default/buildings.ruleset llista el significat dels camps de buildings.ruleset. També et pot interessar la pàgina de jocs de regles en anglès a freeciv.org; ara mateix té poca cosa documentada, però pots ajudar contribuint-hi. Com puc afegir civilitzacions addicionals al subdirectori nation/ , o afegir ciutats a la llista d'una nació existent? Veure Nacions. Com canvio el tipus de lletra? Per al client GTK+ 1.2, pots especificar el tipus de lletra a $HOME/freeciv.rc, que es pot copiar del freeciv.rc que ve amb Freeciv i editar amb un editor de textos. Fes servir noms de tipus de lletra estàndard d'X com els que llista una eina com xfontsel. Per exemple, style "help_text" { font = "-*-courier-medium-r-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-iso8859-*" } Per al client GTK+ 2.0, pots especificar el tipus de lletra a $HOME/.freeciv.rc-2.0, que es pot copiar del freeciv.rc-2.0 que ve amb Freeciv i editar amb un editor de textos. Fes servir noms de tipus de lletra de Pango com els que llista una eina com Gnome Font Preferences. Per exemple, style "help_text" { font_name = "Monospace 9" } Per al client Xaw, pots especificar el tipus de lletra amb recursos X. Els pots especificar a la línia de comandes amb l'opció -xrm, o posar-los al teu fitxer .Xdefaults o al fitxer de Freeciv app-defaults. Per canviar el tipus de lletra principal, prova alguna cosa així: civclient -- -xrm "Freeciv*.font: 8x16" Si el tipus de lletra no és d'amplada fixa, alguns dels diàlegs no tindran bon aspecte, però funcionaran igualment. Fixa't que en sistemes Microsoft Windows la variable d'entorn $HOME normalment no s'inicialitza per defecte, i ho has de fer tu. En aquest cas, crea un directori per la configuració de Freeciv en algun lloc (un bon lloc seria C:\Documents And Settings\(el teu usuari va aquí)\Application Data ), i després obrir una finestra de comandes i escriure alguna cosa com: set HOME="C:\Documents And Settings\(el teu usuari va aquí)\Application Data" Si $HOME ja el fan servir d'altres aplicacions, fes servir aquest directori i ja està. Ara copia-hi el fitxer de configuracions com dèiem a dalt (fixa't en el . al principi del nom de fitxer resultant) i canviar alguna configuració de tipus de lletra (p.ex., canvia Sans per Utopia en algun lloc) i hauries de notar l'efecte. (Veure també aquesta discussió del fòrum.) Estic tenint problemes amb els caràcters accentuats. Què passa? El problema és que Freeciv (el servidor o el client) senzillament no pot mostrar els caràcters correctament en la codificació de caràcter que té configurada. Això sol ser més problemàtic en clients més antics com el XAW i el GTK+ 1.2. * Al servidor, això se soluciona canviant la teva locale perquè faci servir UTF-8. Normalment, això es fa canviant la variable d'entorn $LANG (pots veure l'estat actual de $LANG fent echo $LANG). Per fer una explicació complerta ens allargaríem massa, però aquí tens alguns exemples comuns. Si la teva $LANG és buida, prova de posar-la a en_US.UTF-8 (per anglès americà), o ca_ES.UTF-8 (per català). Si és ru_RU.KOI8-R, prova de posar-la a ru_RU.UTF-8. Fixa't que la $LANG del servidor només afecta l'entrada i la sortida del servidor, i no tindrà cap efecte en el comportament del client. * Als clients XAW o GTK+ 1.2, el problema ocorre exactament per la mateixa raó que al servidor. La solució és la mateixa: canviar la teva locale a UTF-8. Si no és possible, pots millorar les coses instal·lant GNU libiconv. La llibreria iconv de GNU té un suport de transliteració millor que l'iconv que ve a la majoria de sistemes de la família Unix. * No hi ha solució per al client Win32 (windows nadiu). No obstant, amb transliteració no hi hauria d'haver massa problemes. * El client GTK+ 2 no hauria de tenir cap problema de caràcters. Si en tens, deu ser un problema de fonts. (Nota: tot això s'aplica al Freeciv 2.0 i posteriors. Les versions més antigues de Freeciv tenien un suport molt pitjor per jocs de caràcters diferents. Val més que actualitzis el Freeciv en comptes d'intentar solucionar les coses en un Freeciv antic.) Com puc canviar la llengua del meu client/servidor? A Linux, simplement vés al teu directori de freeciv i fes (p.ex.) LANG=ca_ES civ Per canviar l'idioma del servidor, vés al directori de freeciv/server i escriu LANG=ca_ES civserver A Windows, crea un fitxer .bat senzill (p.ex. freeciv.bat, al mateix directori on has instal·lat el paquet) i llavors executa aquest fitxer en comptes de civclient.exe (no t'oblidis de canviar les dreceres perquè apuntin a aquest fitxer nou). El .bat consisteix en 2 línies: set LANG=CA civclient.exe Com puc obtenir l'últim codi en desenvolupament? Es fa una foto del codi de desenvolupament cada dia; simplement treu l'última versió amb el teu navegador. Nota: aquest servei està fora de servei temporalment. --Hima 12:18, 19 Gener 2007 (UTC) Això és codi de desenvolupament; pot contenir funcionalitats noves, errors, i incompatibilitats amb versions més antigues. Una altra alternativa és fer servir Subversion (SVN) directament: # Obté i instal·la SVN a la teva màquina Unix. En distribucions modernes, ja hi és; busca la comanda svn. Pots obtenir SVN a Tigris. # Agafa els fonts: #:$ svn co svn://svn.gna.org/svn/freeciv/trunk freeciv Quan has agafat els fonts, per actualitzar-los, fes cd cap al directori freeciv i escriu svn update. Una altra comanda svn útil és svn diff. Això mostra els canvis entre la versió que tens al disc i el codi actual de desenvolupament. Veure també com contribuir al desenvolupament de Freeciv. Si vols saber més coses de SVN, prova aquí. Com trec el mode de pantalla completa? Al client GTK2, vés a i selecciona . No tindrà efecte fins la següent vegada que engeguis el client. Al client SDL, obre el diàleg d' , selecciona , treu la selecció del marca la caixa i llavors selecciona la resolució que vulguis. El canvi tindrà efectes immediats. Quins són els requeriments del sistema? Memòria En una partida típica, el servidor ocupa uns 15 MB de memòria, i el client en necessita uns 25 MB. Aquests valors poden variar amb mapes o jocs de caselles més grans. Per una partida d'un jugador sol has d'executar tant el client com el servidor. Processador Recomanem almenys un processador de 100 MHz. Si trobes que el joc va massa lent, les raons poden ser: * Poca memòria Portar pàgines de memòria al disc (memòria virtual) és molt lent. Mira els requeriments de memòria més amunt. * Mapa gros Un mapa més gros no implica necessàriament una partida més difícil ni divertida. Prova'n un de més petit. * Molts jugadors IA Igualment, tenir més jugadors no vol dir que la partida sigui més difícil ni divertida. * Gestor de ciutadans (AGC) És un agent que s'executa a la banda del client que t'ajuda a organitzar els ciutadans. No obstant, gasta molts cicles de CPU. Pantalla gràfica El client GTK2 funciona bé en resolucions de 1024x800 o superiors. En pantalles més petites, alguns diàlegs poden no cabre a la pantalla. Xarxa Amb un módem de 56 Kb n'hi hauria d'haver prou per jugar una partida típica de servidor públic. No obstant, molts jugadors indiquen que un ping molt llarg és un desavantatge greu. El teu ISP no ha de bloquejar els ports 5555 - 5600, perquè aquests són els ports que utilitzen els servidors públics. Windows Com puc jugar al Freeciv en MS Windows ? Hi ha binaris precompilats que es poden baixar a www.freeciv.org. Si vols compilar-te tu el codi font, et caldrà mingw o cygwin. Obtenir el Freeciv per Windows nadiu Els paquets de Windows nadius venen com a instal·ladors auto-extraïbles. Només has de baixar-te i instal·lar un dels instal·ladors .EXE. Hi ha tres paquets diferents disponibles, un que fa servir el joc de widgets nadiu de win32, un que fa servir les eines de GTK+ 2.0, i un que fa servir les llibreries SDL. La versió GTK requereix Windows NT, 2000, XP o superior. Nota important: l'antivirus pot avisar-te que el Freeciv porta un troià. Això segur que és mentida - llegeix l'explicació sencera abans de parlar-ne als fòrums. D'acord, me l'he baixat i l'he instal·lat, ara com l'executo? Si has fet servir una de les versions d'autoinstal·lació, hi ha un grup de programes amb el nom que has triat en el moment de la instal·lació (per exemple, Freeciv-2.1.0). Només has de clicar a Inicia →Programes→Freeciv-2.1.0→Freeciv Ja està! Hauries de tenir-lo en marxa. He engegat el civclient, però ara no sé què fer. Hauries de seguir els següents passos: # El client Freeciv apareixerà, i en un segon et portarà al menú principal. # Si vols jugar contra d'altres humans (almenys m'ho sembla, que són humans :-)) clica el botó del menú principal. Llavors, escriu l'adreça IP del servidor o bé selecciona la pestanya del Metaservidor a Internet per jugar al servidor de freeciv.org. Selecciona una partida disponible, i clica el botó de . (Pot ser que hagis de clicar el botó per obtenir la llista de servidors inicial, i per actualitzar-la al cap d'una estona). # Si vols jugar a la teva màquina local contra els IA (amb tots els altres jugadors controlats per l'ordinador), clica al botó . Llavors selecciona el nivell de dificultat, i el nombre total de jugadors (incloent-te a tu, així que si vols jugar contra quatre IA, has de seleccionar 5). # Clica el botó per triar la teva nació, nom de líder, sexe i estil de ciutat. Ja està. A divertir-se! Client nadiu: com deso i recupero una partida desada? La partida se salva clicant el botó a la part dreta inferior de la finestra del client. Per carregar la partida desada, clica el botó al pas tres o quatre de dalt. (El nom que amb què l'havies salvat tindrà .gz afegit al final quan miris la llista de fitxers). Com puc fer servir un joc de caselles diferent? El primer que has de fer és baixar-te el joc de caselles que vulguis fer servir d'aquest enllaç. Després has de desempaquetar el joc de caselles al directori DATA o l'arrel del teu directori de Freeciv (o sigui, que si el teu directori de Freeciv és C:\FREECIV-2.1.0, li has de dir a WinZip que extregui a C:\FREECIV-2.1.0\DATA.) Assegura't que li dius al teu programa d'extracció que també extregui el que hi ha als subdirectoris del fitxer. Un cop això està fet, ja pots fer servir el nou joc de caselles (PER FI!) Has de passar un argument a CIVCLIENT.EXE, per tant la manera més fàcil de fer-ho és obrir una finestra de Comandes (de Inicia→Programes→Accessoris→Finestra de Comandes en el meu cas, de vegades es diu Finestra MS-DOS). Vés al directori Freeciv (per exemple, cd \FREECIV-2.1.0) i engega el client amb l'opció -tiles nomdejocdecaselles. Per exemple, CIVCLIENT -tiles freeland Ja ho hauries de tenir en aquest moment! Com puc utilitzar un joc de normes diferent? Per utilitzar un joc de regles diferent, te l'has de baixar i extreure'l al directori arrel de Freeciv, o al data (C:\FREECIV-2.1.0\DATA, per exemple). Això hauria de crear un subdirectori amb el nom del joc de regles (ancients, per exemple.) Després li has de dir al servidor que el faci servir. Això es fa escrivint /rulesetdir directori del joc de regles a la línia de xat del client abans de prémer el botó de . He obert un fitxer de joc de regles a Notepad i és molt difícil de llegir Els fitxers de jocs de regles (i altres fitxers de configuració) s'emmagatzemen amb finals de línia a l'estil UNIX, i Notepad no els reconeix correctament. Pots fer servir Wordpad o algun editor alternatiu com ara notepad2 o notepad++. Mac OS X Com em puc instal·lar la versió més nova del Freeciv? *Veure Instal·lar-MacOSX. Com puc compilar-me el Freeciv? *Veure Install-MacOSX. Com instal·lo X11? X11 és una aplicació, part de l'OS X proporcionat per Apple, però no s'instal·la per defecte. Si tens 10.4 "Tiger": * Busca el teu disc d'instal·lació de Tiger i posa'l * Obre "Optional installs.mpkg" des del CD * Selecciona Aplicacions > X11 a l'instal·lador Si tens 10.3 "Panther": * Baixa't l'X11User.pkg instal·lador d'Apple * Obre el fitxer i instal·la'l Més sobre l'X11 d'Apple Com puc mirar de solucionar petades del Freeciv? El Freeciv escriu informació al registre del sistema si peta. Per veure-ho, obre /Applications/Utilities/Console.app immediatament després d'una petada. Hauries de trobar coses relacionades amb el Freeciv cap al final. El Freeciv peta perquè no troba libXinerama no sé què? Aquest error podria aparèixer a 10.3 o a instal·lacions incompletes d'X11. Per solucionar-la, cal o bé reinstal·lar X11 (veure a dalt), o saber una mica de la part interna d'OS X. Hem trobat aquesta solució: (copiada de http://www.xs4all.nl/~huygensf/scala/macinstall.html) # Baixar la distro Xbin.tgz des de http://ftp.xfree86.org/pub/XFree86/4.5.0/binaries/Darwin-ppc-5.x/ # Desempaquetar-la i localitzar libXinerama.1.0.dylib al directori lib # Posar libXinerama.1.0.dylib a /usr/X11R6/lib # Fer un symlink de libXinerama.1.0.dylib a libXinerama.dylib i a libXinerama.1.dylib en aquell directori. Com instal·lo nous jocs de caselles? Primer, el sistema de Linux funciona bé a OS X (posar els jocs de caselles a ~/.freeciv). També hi ha una solució específica per OS X (agafada de http://forum.freeciv.org/viewtopic.php?t=1145): # Baixar-te el joc de caselles que vulguis i desempaquetar-lo. # Fer clic dret (o ctrl-clic) a l'executable del client i seleccionar "Mostrar Contingut del Paquet" al menú de context. # Vés a aquest directori: Contents/Resources/freeciv-x.y.z/share/freeciv # Posar el fitxer *.tileset i la carpeta corresponent en aquest directori. # Engegar el client el nou joc de caselles hauria d'aparèixer al diàleg d'Opcions Locals. Com faig el clic dret? Per tornar a centrar la vista, pots fer clic dret a la pàgina de resum o al mapa gros (el camp de joc). Per fer clic dret, prem la tecla de comanda (símbol de la poma) mentre cliques. El Freeciv no s'engega a la meva màquina Pot haver-hi molts motius per això. Aquí tens algunes pistes: *Necessites tenir instal·lat l'X11 d'Apple per executar la versió oficial. Instal·la'l des dels teus DVD/CDs de sistema (10.4 Tiger) o baixa-te'l i instal·la'l des del web de desenvolupament d'Apple (10.3 Panther). *Pot ser que Freeciv no s'engegui si estàs amb l'usuari Admin. Entra com a usuari Standard i torna-ho a provar. *Les versions oficials posteriors a 2.0.3 estan fetes per executar-se a OS X Tiger o posterior i no funcionen en versions anteriors d'OS X. *La imatge del disc dur que intentes executar com a Freeciv té un apòstrof (') al seu nom. Prova de canviar el nom del teu disc dur i torna-ho a provar. Això també s'aplica a qualsevol carpeta del camí fins a l'aplicació Freeciv. La instal·lació estàndard de Freeciv hauria d'anar al directori d'/Aplicacions/ . __NOEDITSECTION__